


Come Along, Come Along

by wrothmothking



Category: The Boys (TV 2019)
Genre: F/F, Post-Season/Series 01, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-18 09:16:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20636747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wrothmothking/pseuds/wrothmothking
Summary: There's someone at Vought Annie's not willing to leave without.





	Come Along, Come Along

Annie leaves when the medical team showed up; they don't agree with it, but none of them try harder than a handful of words and disapproving looks to make her stay. Once, it may've been enough. In light of everything she's dealt with and the promise of worse to come lurking on the horizon, Annie doesn't care. Not if they get a lecture, a mark in their file, or sudden unemployment; Vought expects too much and they take even more.

She knows her next move should be sneaking into her old room at home to snag a set of civilian clothes. (Before, she had sets hidden throughout her town.) Anonymity's no longer her friend, but there're a lot of young, brown-eyed blondes in New York. It would slow down pursuers, at least.

Because there will be pursuers, whether A-Train pulls through or not. Could be his rage and regret will prompt him to lie for her, but she'd have to kill the surviving security--or allow them to be killed. Still a murderer she would be, and she's not killing anyone. Not if there's a ghost of a second option.

Annie returns to Vought.

She finds Maeve sitting on the table of the meeting room, glass of bourbon in hand. It's full, a drop more and it would pour over the edge as she shifts, and she's just staring at it. Like it's slit the tires of her car and busted the windows.

"Maeve?"

Maeve jumps, an ounce of her drink spilling on her uniform.

"Oh! I'm sorry, I didn't mean to startle you," Annie says, rushing forward to dab at the mess with her cape. Not like she'll be needing it for much longer.

"Starlight. I didn't think I'd see you again."

Annie grimaces, peering up at a face kept carefully neutral. But her eyes are wet with unshed tears.

"Did something happen?"

"No, no." She sets down the bourbon, wipes furiously at her face. "Old memories, y'know."

"Yeah."

Sniffling, Maeve goes carefully lax, lips shaping a sardonic smirk. "So, why are you here?"

Spine straight, Annie tells her. "I wanted to see you, to-to tell you that you were right, to thank you for reminding me of who I am."

"Okay: you're welcome. You can leave now."

Maeve goes to hop off the table, but Annie blocks her. She doesn't want to spend the rest of this conversation talking to her back, half-jogging to match her rapid pace.

"I'm leaving Vought, and I want you to come with me."

"_What_."

"The people Hughie's-"

"Ugh, Hughie. You're with him again?"

"No! Well, not like that. He's not who Homelander tried to make him out to be."

"That, I can believe," Maeve mutters.

Annie continues, "The people Hughie's with, they're like a resistance, trying to bring Vought down. They can end it. They _will_ end it. I just think it'll be easier with us. Think of the people who won't get hurt, the ones we can save!"

Maeve sighs, shaking her head.

"My whole life, you've inspired me to do better. Let me do the same for you."

"You're really not going to quit, are you? This is insane. You can't-"

"Maeve."

Maeve goes quiet, inches farther up the table so they're no longer breathing the same air. Annie startles back a step, having forgotten they were so close.

Then with another she erases that distance, taking Maeve's hands in hers. She keeps the grip loose, gentle; she doesn't think she could hold Maeve down if she didn't want her to, but it's important Maeve realizes it's not her intention.

"Maeve, we can do this."

"It's not going to be that easy."

"No. No, it isn't."

A minute passes, and Maeve doesn't reply. Annie can't read her expression, for Maeve's head is bowed, her gaze locked on their joined hands.

"Fine. What the hell."

Annie chokes on a laugh, relief flooding her system so fast she feels a little drunk.

"We're on camera now. Even if I stay, Homelander will brand me a traitor and kill me. If I didn't know you better, I'd say you planned it like that."

And now horror creeps in to replace it. "Maeve, I-"

"Stop. It's only my third reason. My second being that 'saving people' thing you're so fond of."

"And your first?"

Maeve looks at her, then, and the smirk is there, but it's different. Softer, and more. Not a mask, an invitation.

Heart pounding the bars of her ribcage, Annie slowly leans in. Maeve doesn't move. Their lips brush.

Maeve surges, turns it deeper, her arms coming up to circle Annie's neck, her legs falling wide to allow her close, yet the kiss remains chaste. Sweet. Just very much _there_.

Annie giggles before she can help herself.

"I'm not that bad, am I?"

"No, I'm just-I'm just really happy."

"Shame. I was looking forward to some practice."

"Well, even the best can still improve, can't they?"

Maeve smiles, something true and so terribly soft it hurts Annie to see it.

"Alright, Little Miss Rebel. Time to get lost."

**Author's Note:**

> can someone tell me maeve's eye color? google's unhelpful and i can't see for shit


End file.
